Time Warner Cable Kids' Holiday Movie Merry-thon!
Time Warner Cable Kids' Holiday Movie Merry-thon! is a special that airs on Time Warner Cable Kids December 2011 from Tuesday to Friday at noon. It includes special movies and episodes. Time Warner Cable Kids is celebrating the season with special holiday movies and episodes. Come join Caillou, Frances, Barney the Dinosaur, Arthur, Curious George, the Care Bears, Elmo, The Wiggles, The Doodlebops, pony friends in Ponyville from My Little Pony, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber from VeggieTales, Super Why, Toopy & Binoo, WordFriends from WordWorld, Dinosaur Train, Sid the Science Kid, The Backyardigans and The Cat in the Hat to have a merry, merry Christmas on Time Warner Cable Kids' Holiday Movie Merry-thon! Every Tuesday night (with repeats on Friday afternoon and check your local listings). Time Warner Cable Kids will air a different holiday-themed movie: Caillou's Holiday Movie '- '''Caillou counts down the 12 days before Christmas using an advent calendar. Each day, the family enjoys a brief story that explains different holiday customs from around the world. '''Arthur's Perfect Christmas' - Arthur the loveable aardvark and his friends have entertained and delighted countless young people with their adventures while teaching important life lessons along the way. Now join them as they prepare for Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa, bringing together many different traditions in hopes of creating the perfect holiday. But as his best-laid plans begin to fall apart, Arthur discovers that the real joy of the Christmas season comes not in the form of holiday parties and fancy gifts, but in the spirit of special friends and family. Frances: A Very Badger Holiday - Frances is celebrating the holidays when she counts 12 more days until Christmas when Santa comes to her house. Frances's Magical Christmas - It's Christmas and Frances is so happy when it's December. They take a trip to the North Pole to visit Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus and the elves. They saw a snowman, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer the penguins. They can go to a caroling tree-lighting party tonight. Frances's Very Merry Christmas Movie - It's Christmas Eve and Frances is so excited when she counts the days until Christmas when Santa comes to her house. Frances and her friends will travel to the North Pole to go to Santa's Workshop. They visit Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus and even the elves. Back to Frances's house, Frances's pals were having a Christmas party and Frances is ready for bed to see Santa coming to her house. When it was Christmas morning Frances and her family were happy to see all the presents in the tree. Barney's Christmas Star - After decorating the caboose puts Barney and his friends in the holiday spirit, they trim the Christmas tree and go to grandmother’s attic to search for the missing star. Barney's Night Before Christmas - Barney and his friends spend the most wonderful time of the year on a magical journey to the North Pole as very special guests of Santa's workshop. With music in the air, and laughter everywhere, it's a dream come true as Santa unveils a holiday treat - his secret toys for Christmas! Barney: A Very Merry Christmas - A very merry celebration is about to begin! Join your favorite purple dinosaur as he travels to the North Pole to discover the wonders of Santa's workshop, decorates the Christmas caboose and teaches Baby Bop that the magic of Christmas is about giving, not receiving. Barney makes all of your Christmas wishes come true with dino-sized friendship and fun in this festive holiday movie! Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas - Curious George and the Man with the Yellow Hat are having a wonderful time getting ready for Christmas. There's only one dilemma - neither of them can figure out what to give the other for a present! In the end, both gift-giving predicaments are simply and beautifully resolved, revealing the true spirit of the holiday season. Elmo's World: Happy Holidays - What present will Elmo give Dorothy, his beloved goldfish? As he searches for an answer, Elmo learns about holidays around the world and discovers the many things that Christmas, Chanukah and Kwanzaa have in common. Elmo's Christmas Countdown - Christmas is coming, but as Elmo, Abby Cadabby, and their new pal Stiller the Elf (voice of Ben Stiller) prepare to count down towards the holiday with the incredible Christmas Counter Downer, the discovery that all of the counting boxes have gone missing leads them to believe that jolly old Saint Nick (Kevin James) may have already made his final rounds. Perhaps with a little encouragement from special guests Jamie Foxx, Anne Hathaway, Sheryl Crow, Ty Pennington, Brad Paisley, Alicia Keys, Tony Sirico, and Steve Schirripa, Elmo and friends will learn that in order to witness a true Christmas miracle, all you really need to do is believe. The Wiggles: Wiggly Wiggly Christmas - Join the Wiggles for a special Christmas celebration. The Wiggles are a children's music group from Australia featuring Greg Page on vocals, Jeff Fatt on accordion and keyboard, and Anthony Field and Murray Cook on guitar. The Wiggles perform a dozen or so Christmas classic carols with the help of a few special backup singers. Includes the following tunes performed in a unique, Wiggly Wiggly way: "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer," "Silent Night," and "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas." Intended for audiences aging one to eight. The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling - This program presents Australian kids entertainment band sensation the Wiggles in a Christmas performance entitled The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling. They celebrate the yuletide season in this high-energy show, which features traditional and original Christmas music, performed by the band's members: Gregory Page, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook, and Anthony Field. Joyous dance and music bring the spirit of the season to the young and the young at heart. The Wiggles: Santa's Rockin'! - Ring-a-ding-a-ding-dong! The bells are ringing for Christmas Day, and The Wiggles are joined by the "Great Big Man in Red," Santa Claus! Santa’s going "All Over the World" to rock and roll with his very special guest, John Fogerty! Wahoo! Wags can’t stop barking with excitement as Barry Williams adds a very Brady touch to the dancing! Henry the Octopus is the champion Christmas wrapper, and Dorothy the Dinosaur loves her Christmas roses. Then, celebrate the birth of the Christ Child with special guest, King Mondo. Fernando and Julio sing "Noche De Paz" in Spanish, and the children make their own nativity scene in "O Come All Ye Faithful." It’s time to combine your two favorite things, The Wiggles and Christmas and tap you mistletoes, everyone, because Santa’s Rockin’! The Wiggles: It's Always Christmas to You! - The Wiggles travel across three continents - Australia, America, and Ireland -- to learn how different cultures celebrate Christmas. The program features 14 classic holiday carols, including a performance of O Holy Night from *NSYNC alumni Joey Fatone. The Doodlebops: Happy Doodle Holidays - Featuring the colorful kids music act being involved in a series of holiday themed adventures that involve a great many songs. My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas - The beacon that draws Santa to Ponyville has been broken, and it's up to Minty and friends to repair it so that Christmas will arrive as scheduled in this family oriented animated holiday film. Minty has broken the "Here Comes Christmas Candy Cane," and with out it odds are Santa won't be able to deliver his abundant holiday cheer this year. As Minty strives to get the beacon back in shape so all of her pony friends will have a memorable holiday, her friends gather to support their clumsy but well-meaning friend and the group soon learns that the true meaning of Christmas goes beyond the arrival of Santa and the giving of gifts. VeggieTales: The Star of Christmas - It's 1880's London and Cavis Appythart and Millward Phelps (Bob and Larry) are putting the finishing touches on their first Christmas musical. Filled with spectacle and more electric lights than London has ever seen, Cavis is convinced his impressive show will "teach London to love!" Unfortunately, a church Christmas pageant staged by little Edmund Gilbert (Junior Asparagus) is opening the same night, right down the street! Just how far will Cavis go to make sure his show opens on top? Find out in this hilarious, action-packed adventure which teaches that it's the true story of God's love that shows us how to love one another - at Christmas time and throughout the year. VeggieTales: Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving - Kids can learn the true origins of Santa Claus and the real meaning of Christmas in this animated adventure starring Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, and Bob the Tomato. It's Christmastime for Junior Asparagus, but Laura Carrot may not get any presents since her father just lost his job. To show all the young vegetables the definition of generosity, Bob the Tomato takes the crisp creatures back to ancient Greece where they encounter Saint Nicholas, who teaches the veggies how to give. VeggieTales: It's a Meaningful Time - Life is more than a game. It was the biggest football game of his life and Stewart (Larry the Cucumber) had a chance to win it all. Injured in one bad play, his hopes of playing in the Salad Bowl, and living a life of fame and fortune, are dashed forever. Years later, silly-but-sweet Stewart loves his family, friends and job at the toy train factory, but still wonders "what if" things had been different. When he meets a mysterious train conductor who can turn back time, Stewart gets a chance to have the life he always wanted. Will he find all he's been looking for? And what does this mean for those he loves most? Find out in this story of wonder and a lesson in being content. VeggieTales: The Little Drummer Boy - Starring Junior Asparagus as The Little Drummer Boy, the Veggie Tales retell the Christmas classic following a lonely child who finds hope when he happens upon the birth of the baby Jesus. Angelina Ballerina - The Next Steps: Nutcracker Sweet - Waltz into the land of sugar and spice with Angelina as she excitedly prepares to perform the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy in the holiday showcase. But when too many candy canes and fruitcakes give her a tummy ache, she learns that sharing with friends is a lot more rewarding. Angelina Ballerina - The Next Steps: Dancing on Ice - Some sparkling performances are coming to Camembert Academy on the ice and on the dance floor! Angelina, Alice and all of their mouseling friends know the importance of practice for the big show. But when Angelina's skates go missing, will she find them in time for her ice skating solo? And will AZ ever learn how to do the "Cheese Roll" like his Granddad taught him? With help from her friends and some creativity, Angelina discovers the magic of working together in this very special treat! The Backyardigans: Christmas with the Backyardigans - When Abominable Snowmen Tyrone and Austin take Santa's magic sack, it's up to the heroic Action Elves to use their terrific toy-building talents to get that sack back. Care Bears: The Nutcracker - Get ready to enjoy a holiday treat, only sweeter. Join the Care Bears as they bring to life the classic tale of the nutcracker, as only these bears can. Viewers will make friends with Anna, her brother Peter and even the Nutcracker himself. But when the Evil Vizier threatens, the new sugar plum friends must band together to save Toyland. Don't miss this heartwarming confection the whole family will enjoy even more than candy itself. Care Bears: The Giving Festival Movie - When the Festival of Giving is threatened by a mysterious, powerful wind gusting through Care-a-lot, the Care Bears become determined to find the source and assure the safe arrival of Princess Starglo, the guest of honor. Time Warner Cable Kids will air some holiday-themed episodes: Caillou: Winter! - Wintertime brings lots of new experiences. Sarah teaches Caillou to build a snowman, Dad helps him stay upright on his ice skates (and picks him up when he falls down), and Mom shows Caillou the fine points of downhill skiing, including how not to be afraid of the ski lift. Meanwhile, Rexy has never seen snow and thinks the backyard is disappearing. The shimmering winter blanket inspires Gilbert to write a poem. And, Teddy, in true bear style, just craves a long winter’s nap! But soon, a glorious sight makes everyone sit up and take notice. When Caillou and Dad get to the vendor too late to buy a good Christmas tree, they decorate one in the yard instead. All the beautiful colored lights chase away the winter gloom. Caillou's Christmas - Caillou Goes Caroling: Caillou goes out caroling for the very first time with Mommy, Daddy, Rosie, Grandpa and Grandma. He finds out caroling is lots of fun – you get to stay up late and surprise your friends with carols, and you even get treats! They finish up the night with a big finale at the seniors’ home and Caillou imagines he’s really ‘dashing through the snow’ in a horse and sleigh. A Playschool Party: It’s a very special day at playschool as they celebrate the many ways of celebrating the holiday season. The children bring various seasonal objects for show and tell – Caillou brings his Christmas stocking to show. After a potluck feast the children go outside and build a snow fort together. Caillou's Christmas Eve: It’s finally Christmas Eve and Caillou just can’t wait for nighttime. He’s planning to stay up all night to see Santa, but when the time comes he finds this to be a lot harder than he thought it would be. Just as he’s dozing off he faintly hears Santa calling out “Merry Christmas!” And in the morning his stocking is full of treats! Frances in the Snow - It's winter and Frances and her friends were playing in the snow on a cold white winter day. Christmas Eve for Frances - It's Christmas Eve, Frances is writting a letter to Santa when he comes to her house and she brings some cookies and milk for him at the North Pole. When Frances sleeps and Santa Claus is sliding down the chimney. Barney & Friends: Gift of Dinos / A Visit to Santa - It’s Christmas in the park and BJ dreams of getting a new glove to go with his beloved big league baseball, while Riff hopes for new drumsticks to use his cherished drum. When Barney reminds them that Christmas is about more than getting gifts, they decide to give each other his dream gift…even if it means parting with a most-loved belonging. They learn the true meaning of Christmas, and, in the end, “Santa Barney” makes everything right by restoring the drum and baseball. Super Why!: Twas the Night Before Christmas - 'Twas the Night Before Christmas, and all through Storybrook Village, not a creature was stirring…except for Whyatt, who has an important question for Santa! So the Super Readers catch up with Santa and his reindeer as they gallop from rooftop to rooftop and unravel the mystery of Santa's childhood, discovering along the way how to help spread the magic of the holiday. Sid the Science Kid: Sid's Holiday Adventure '- Sid loves celebrating the winter holidays where he lives, because it’s always sunny and warm. But this year, Sid and his family are visiting relatives where it’s chilly and cold. Sid wonders why it can’t be warm everywhere. At school, Sid discovers that temperatures are different all over the world! '''Toopy & Binoo: Santa Toopy '- Toopy and Binoo play Santa. '''Toopy & Binoo: Christmas Eve - Toopy and Binoo are preparing Christmas Eve. Toopy & Binoo: Snowflakes - Toopy and Binoo feed their snowman. WordWorld: The Christmas Star / A Christmas Present for Dog - It's the night before Christmas and Frog needs a star to hang on his Christmas tree. Duck thinks this will be the perfect present for Frog, and tries to lasso one out of the sky for him. Try as he might, Duck is unable to catch a star for Frog, and cries himself to sleep. But while he sleeps, someone leaves him a wonderful present: the letters S-T-A-R... It's Christmas morning, and all the WordFriends are excited by the presents Santa has brought for them! Pig has a sled, Bear has a doll, and Ant has a cookie. But not all the letters for Dog's present came down his chimney. All he has is a B-A-L. Bear gets filled with the Christmas spirit and makes a sacrifice to ensure Dog's Christmas will be merry! Dinosaur Train: Dinosaurs in the Snow / Cretaceous Conifers - Buddy and his Pteranodon family ride the Dinosaur Train to the North Pole - where it's cooler out and the skies are dark all winter long! The kids get to play in the snow and slide on a frozen pond for the first time. The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!: Reindeer Games - Nick and Sally can't find their sled that's buried under the snow. Cat's friend Magnus the reindeer is great at finding things in the snow. Off they go to the Jingly Bell Forest where Magnus shows them how he digs with his feet and shovels snow with his antlers. And when Nick and Sally find Magnus' old antlers, they can shovel snow now too and find their sled! Additionally, Time Warner Cable Kids will air some holiday-themed marathons: Time Warner Cable Kids' Holiday Movie Merry-thon! - as part of Time Warner Cable Kids' holiday extravaganza Time Warner Cable Kids, Elmo and all of the Time Warner Cable Kids characters will host holiday movies on Friday, December 23rd and Saturday, December 24th beginning at 1:00 p.m. ET. Movies will include Caillou's Holiday Movie, Arthur's Perfect Christmas, Frances: A Very Badger Holiday, Barney's Christmas Star, Elmo's World: Happy Holidays and more. Caillou Movie Marathon - back-to-back airings of Caillou’s Holiday Movie will air on Christmas Day from the end of The Preschool Club Show at noon straight through to the beginning of The Good Night Sleep Show at 6 p.m. ET. Lastly, Snooze-a-thon - will once again air from 6:00 p.m. ET on Christmas Eve 12/24 through 6:00 a.m. ET Christmas morning 12/25, featurings host Star from The Good Night Sleep Show snoozing comfortably on the set, when Santa comes tonight and bring some gifts until Christmas morning, along with clips of beloved characters from preschool favorites like Sesame Street, The Wiggles, Pajanimals, My Little Pony, VeggieTales, Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy and more. Sneek & Peek Preview: thumb|right|181px|Sneek & Peek